


Dear Diary

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, On the Run, Self-Harm, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: This is your life as a hunter. You are the middle child of John and Mary Winchester, and the only daughter. You are two years younger than Dean and 2 year older than Sam, and ever since the day you're mother died when you were 2 1/2 you life changed completely.





	1. Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with your character at the age of 8.

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up in another smelly motel in another town. Dean said we are somewhere in Utah, Daddy's off hunting again, what who knows. I am sooooo bored. I am 8 years old now, yesterday was my birthday. Daddy got me this dumb diary as my only birthday present. I had to rip out the first twelve pages as it had someone elses babble in it. Dean is in a bad mood again, seems like he is always in a bad mood. He never wants to play anymore, always telling Sammy and I to grow up, Someone needs to remind him that he's just a kid too. At least it's summer so I don't have to go to some dumb school just to be pulled out again. I wish mommy was here, she'd make everything better.

"y/n! Are you going to come and freaking eat or what?!" Dean snapped. 

" What are we having?" you ask

" Canned Spaghetti." he says annoyed.

" Again?" you ask making a face.

" Yes again damn it!" he snaps. you tuck my diary under my pillow and slowly make your way to the small table. Sammy is sitting there playing with his food instead of eating it.

" Why is it mushy?" you ask wrinkling my nose.

" You don't like it, then you cook!" he hisses

" Fine, then you play with Sammy." you reply. Dean rolls his eyes.

" Shut up and eat your food." he says slamming the pot onto the stove.

" I'm not hungry." you say.

" Fine then starve, see if I care!" he hollers as he heads for the door.

" Where are you going?" you ask.

" Out!" he growls and then he's gone.

" Dean's mad." Sam says finally.

"He'll get over it. Hey how about a pizza?" you say. You call the nearby Pizza joint and order a personal pan cheese pizza for Sam and you to share. You then take out the five dollars you had gotten from uncle Bobby the last time we were there. Taking Sam's hand you head out the motel to retrieve our pizza. you were trying to concentrate on Sams babbling about some dumb tv show he had seen, but you just couldn't shake the feeling that you were being followed. You hurried him into the Pizzarea and glanced out the window. Not seeing anyone You pay for our food and quickly head back to the motel. You open the door to our room and practically push Sam in. You then shut and lock the door, grabbing the salt like dad said you start to line every window sill with the salt. You stop when there is a knock on the door, you looked at Sam who was already chowing down. Then there was another knock and you think maybe Dean has forgotten his key.

" Hello?" You call out through the closed door.

" Hi I'm Todd, from Tony's Pizza. You forgot your change." a voice calls out. Slowly you open the door a crack to see a teenage boy with a pimple filled face. He smiles at you and holds out a dollar bill. You stare at him a moment not saying anything.

" You gonna take it?" he asks. Slowly you reach your hand out through the crack in the door, and he touched me. One little touch was all it took.

 

Dear Diary,

I don't feel so good. My head hurts so bad, and it's so hot in here. I open my eyes, I think I see daddy, but it can't be, daddy was out hunting. He's yelling at Dean. really yelling at Dean. I wish he would shut up so I could sleep, I just want to sleep. But no he just keeps yelling at Dean, asking him how irresponsible could he be?! Does he know what he's done? His sister could die because of his bullshit! I want to tell him that I'm not dying, I have a tummy ache that's all it's not Deans fault. But I can't make the words come out. I try to climb out of bed but it's like my legs aren't working and I fall to the ground hard. It works though and daddy stops yelling at Dean. He runs to me and scoops me up.  
" Baby Girl?" He says " yes Daddy, I'm here." I try to say but the words don't come out, just a moan. Daddy puts me back in bed and covers me up.. I quickly drift back to sleep.

 

Dear Diary,

I'm floating...It's fun but so odd.Dean is sitting at the table crying.  
" Don't cry Dean, Float with me it's fun." I say. Daddy is on the phone.

" It's a what Bobby?" He says. "Uncle Bobby? I want to say hi daddy" I say but hw doesn't reply .  
" How in the hell am I suppose to find the thing to kill it?" Daddy asks angrily. " Jesus Bobby, I don't even know what I'm looking for, it could be anyone!" Daddy is yelling again, I wish he'd stop yelling it hurts my head.

" No Dean wasn't here!" Daddy hisses, and Dean flinches. " He says he thought he saw someone at the door, he yelled and who ever it was took off, but he didnt get a good look!" Daddy listens and Dean sniffles. Sammy, Where's Sammy? Oh there he is in the corner crying. Why is everyone crying why won't they just float like me? 

"Sam? Yeah he was he here but we won't talk to me." Daddy says. Sleep I just want to sleep.

 

Dear Diary,

More yelling, Why does everyone keep yelling?A girl can't sleep with all this yelling. I open my eyes to find I am in the Impala between Dean and Daddy. That's odd, because I am always in the back with Sammy. " I'm sorry dad, I just needed to get away." Dean is saying. " Tell your sister that damn it! It's your job to keep Sammy and her safe!" Daddy. Stop yelling please.... I feel daddy pick me up, he is carrying me... While yelling for help.

 

Dear Diary,

Am I dead? I think I may be dead.. I'm scared, it's dark and my belly hurts. There's just a soft beeping. Dad? Dean? Sammy? Where are you? I call out. Someone pushes my bangs to the side and I open my eyes, to see my mom, my beautiful, smiling mom. She runs her fingers gently down my cheek. her skin is cool to the touch. " Stay strong princess." she said then she got up and backed away.

" Mommy! Mommy! Come back!" you call.

"y/n?" a voice calls. you look around you are in a hospital room , Dean is standing next to your bed,looking scared. You see Sammy sleeping in a nearby chair.

" Dean what happened?" you ask. He shakes his head.

" It doesn't matter." he says softly giving you a small smile. " I'm so sorry y/n I really am, I shouldn't have left you." he says.

" It's ok Dean..." you tell him, not even sure what he's talking about. The door to your room opens and in walks Uncle Bobby.

" Hey kiddo, bout time you woke up." he says smiling at you. Before you can answer his phone rings.

" John? She's awake." Bobby says smiling and handing you the phone.

" Daddy? you say.

" Hey Princess, how are you feeling?' he asks

" Ok, what happened?" I ask again.

" It doesnt matter, all that matters is that your ok." he tells me.

 

Dear Diary,

Dean, Sam, and I are all staying at Uncle Bobby's, we have been here a month now. Not sure how long we will be here daddy says till I feel better but I feel fine. No one will tell me what happened, except for Sammy but all he says is the Pizzaman did it, what ever that means. I told Daddy about Mommy, he said I was just dreaming, but I don't think I was. I have to Go Uncle Bobby says the foods done. He says we are having burgers and fries. YEah.... no more canned spaghetti


	2. MY First Kill

Dear Diary,

It has been 6 years since my near death experience with what ever the hell it was, as no one still won't talk about it, as though it never happened if we don't. My days after (starting with the day I was released from the hospital) was filled with training, not that I ever got to hunt. Just a lot of stupid training, target practice. research, test yes even test on every kind of monster that we know of,( my favorite was the hand to hand combat training with Dean) Throw school into the mix and I never really had time to write in you. That is till now.. Now I must make the time to write in you or I will explode. Just after my 14th birthday Dad decided to let me come along and believe me when I say it was nothing I expected it to be, even with the training.

" Dad She's not ready, she's only 14." Dean argued.

" Who says i'm not ready?" you ask defensively.

" I say!" he snaps.

" Well Dean it's not up to you, I'm the head of this family, and I say she is." John tells him as he checks our weapons.

" What about Sam?" Dean asks. At the mention of his name Same snapped his head out of the book he was reading

" Sammy can take care of himself, can't ya sport?" Dad asks. 

" Sure." He replied.

" See. It's settled, y/n will be coming along on this hunt with us." Dad insisted in his that's final tone.

" fine, but I want it on record that I think it is a very bad idea." Dean says.

" Noted. Now, double check your supplies and let's go get these bastards." Dad ordered.

You sit in the back of the Impala, half listening to Dean go over the plan and half trying not to throw up. Truth was deep down you, much like your big brother, didn't think you were ready. But there was no way in Hell you were about to let him hold that over your head. Besides dad was counting on you and the last thing you wanted to do was let him down. The three of you pulled into the driveway of a run down deserted factory. It was three stories tall, and God knew how many square feet. More than enough room for anything to hide in there. Dad jumped out and unlocked the trunk, Dean went over the floor plans of the factory that he had gotten form the local library, before joining him. You just sat there, staring at the old building , with it's windows busted out and graffiti all over it. 

" You coming? Dean asked through your open window, causing you to jump slightly. 

" Yeah." you say hoping out. John hands you a sword, flash light, and a hand gun. You slide the guns into the waist band of your Jeans, then pull your shirt down over the butt of the gun. Then grip the sword tightly in one hand and flick on the flash light with the other.

"ok I'm going to take the North side, Dean you take the south. y/n you stay here and start on the East and we will all meet on the west side." John tells you both. " I don't know how many are in there. Just keep you eyes open for anything that moves, and by God what ever you do, don't shoot each other. Or me!" he says. You and your brother watch as your dad slips into the shadows. The sun is just beginning to rise and you feel a since of false calmness as it does. Dean stands there watching you.

" What?" you ask finally.

" Just don't get killed." he tells you, and then he's gone. Taking a deep breath you head into the factory. After almost twenty minutes of combing the dark coridors , and finding nothing, You freeze. There they were, 5 of them sleeping, completely unaware that you were even there. You cant move. Just stand there watching them. they look just like you and your family. To see them anyone else wouldn't have a clue what they really were. One rolled over and you could see that she was a girl, early twenties, So pretty. god you didn't expect them to look so peaceful. you think. Suddenly you are aware that someone was standing behind you.


	3. My first Kill continued.

You feel hot breath on the back of your neck and a smell of dirt and death. Slowly you turned to find a man...He was about your fathers age, and height, with short Ash blonde hair.His grey eyes look at you for a second and then he hisses. A low deep hiss that reminded you of an angry cat. The beast fangs glistened with a crimson red, and before you could remember your training fear took over and you felt the blade slip from your fingers.

" Hey!" The monster turned to see Dean, and the vampire let out a cry just seconds before your brother's blade sliced through his neck. But the scream from his kill woke the others and you hurried to grab your blade. You stood tall beside your brother ready to take on the rest of the vampire nest. The girl whom you had stood watching just seconds ago, came at you, no longer looking like the peaceful sleeping being. Now she was running at you, screaming , her fangs stand with blood from who ever was her last meal. You stand at the ready letting her come to you, your blade raised. When she was just in arms reach you guided your sword down in just one firm swing. It sliced through your attacker splattering blood across you. You hadn't realized it but at some point your father had joined you and Dean and the two of them had taken out the other four. Your dad looked at you covered in blood.

" You didn't swallow any did you?" he asked concerned.

" No sir." you said shaking your head.

" Good job, both of you." he said. Quickly the three of you cleaned up the crime scene before heading back to the motel and Sam.  
On the way, I felt both pride in my self but also guilt. Who was she, what happened to make her the way she was?  
Did she have family some where? I tried talking to my dad about it, but he just looked at me sternly.

:y/n, she was a monster, and you did what had to be done." he told me then he never spoke of it again. But I can't help but think of that peaceful face and wonder could I have done more?


	4. The Party

Dear Diary,  
Today is the day of THE PARTY! This Is my first year at a new school as a freshman, and from what I understand no Freshman has ever gotten invited to a senior party. I am pretty sure that I only got invited because I am Deans little sister, but I don't care, and invite is an invite and I am so going come hell or high water.

You step out of the small motel bathroom. You are wearing a little black dress that you had borrowed from your newest bestfriends mother's closet, a pair of black hills that you had bought with your own saved money, and it had taken you almost an hour to get your hair just right.

" Wow! you look great." Sam said from the small sofa, where he had been studying. You like Dean had actually found school to be a pain, and couldn't wait till you no longer had to go. Sam on the other hand for what ever reason was hell bent on learning anything, and everything put in front of him.

"Thanks." you say smoothing out the dress.

" Are you really going to this party?" he asks you.

" Sure, I was invited wasn't I?" You ask defensively.

" Yeah, but I thought Dad said you could only go if Dean went with?" Sam reminds you

" yeah, and then he took Dean on a damn hunt with him. Why do you think that is Sam?" You ask annoyed. Sam shrugged.

"Come on Sam, your suppose to be the smart one. He insisted on taking Dean Because he didn't want me to go. He's so against us having any fun at all. Well, I'm 15 now and I deserve to have some fun don't I? Who's side are you on anyway?" you snap

" Yours, but what if they come back?" Sam asks

" They come back. now don't stay up to late." you say kissing the top of your little brothers head, and heading out the door.

Halie's house was several blocks away so you take the city bus as far as it went then walked another block. Cars line the street, and you can see the outline of at least thirty kids through the big picture window nervously you knock on the door. The door opens and Haile looks at you confused for a minute and then glances around.

" Where's Dean?" She asks

" He went hunting with our dad." you say leaving out exactly what they are hunting for.

" Oh ok. Come on in." she says disappointed.

You step inside and stand in awe Of how big the house is.

" Help your self to what ever," she says and then shes gone.

Two girls come at you, you know they are cheerleaders but you don't know their names.

" Hey, your Deans sister, right?" one asked

" Is he here?" they other chimes. 

" uh no he couldn't make it." you say. Suddenly a tall senior steps up next to you. His hair is shaggy and he's muscular. He's sporting a Cougar football letterman jacket.

" yeah he's not here heather so you can put your tounge back into your mouth." he says. The girls look at him annoyed and hurry away.

" Hi, I'm Troy." he says. Not that he needed to tell you who he was, you already knew he was the schools star quarterback.

" Y/n" you manage to say.

" let me show you around." he says. He slips his arm over your shoulder and ushers you toward another bunch of football players.

" guys this is y/n" he says.

" I know you, aren't you Dean Winchesters little sister? Does he know your here?" one asked.

" I don't need my brothers approval to go anywhere, I can do what ever I want." you say.

" Yeah, Craig y/n's her own person." Troy says handing you a beer.

You smile and take a sip. it was bitter and a part of you wanted to spit it out but you swallowed and smiled. As the night moved on Troy barely left your side. Making sure you never had an empty beer can in your hand. Some how he managed to get you down to the fully furnished basement. As the two of you sat on the couch his lips began to nuzzle your neck. Your mind was fuzzy with alcohol but as his lips touched yours you found yourself kissing him back. You could feel his hand on your knee while his other arm cradled you close. Slowly his hand made it's way up your short skirt.

" Troy. I can't" you slur.

" Sure you can." he says. He smiles and locks his soft blue eyes onto yours and your heart skips a beat, and the next thing you know your are pulling him down on top of you while his lips covers yours. Suddenly Troy is ripped off of you as if he is nothing more than a soft pillow. You lay there confused as a strong hand grabs your wrist and yanks you up.

" Dean?" you manage to say.

Troy is on his feet and standing toe to toe with your big brother.

" Let her go man." Troy says pulling you away, causing you to fall back on to the couch.

" Back off dude." Dean warned. Troy laughed, but it was short lived as Dean balled up his fist and hit him square on the jaw, sending him flying into the wall. dean turned back to you, but Troy tackled him knocking him to the floor. Dean flipped his attacker over, and grabed his arm. He bent it back till there was a sickening crack.

" You broke My freaking ARM!" Troy screamed. 

" guess that's the season hu?" Dean sneered as he grabbed ahold of you and half pulled half carried you up the stairs.

" I'm Gonna kill you! You here me Winchester your Dead Meat!" Troy yelled after you. Dean opened the back door of the Impala and pushed you in. Sam Sat in the front seat looking scared and guilty.

" Tahnks a lot Sam." you moan.

" He came back." Was all Sam said as Dean climbed into the drivers seat. the Car lerched and you moaned lying down slowly.

" you better not get sick inDads car!" Dean warns.

Dear Diary

I woke to find Myself in another motel, God knows where but feeling as if I had been hit by a truck. Slowly I got out of bed and made my way to Dean who was standing at the small kitchen sink.

" Dean." you mutter ashamed. Before you can finish your dad entered.

" Hey Princess... You should go back to bed, you don't look so good. Dean not gonna need you on this one, simple salt and burn." He says leaving you alone with your brother.

" You didn't tell him?' you ask

" No. And you owe me." Dean says before walking away. You look at Sam sitting at the table. He smiles at you, and you smile back, then go to lay down.


	5. Corner Pocket

Dear Diary,  
I think you'd be proud of me, not only have I improved as a hunter but my hussling skills have gone through the roof. Ha Ha, take today for instance. 

" Dean, It's time t go home, you've lost enough money to this idiot." You say. We've been at this small town Dive for about an hour ago and Dean was playing his part in our tag team pool shark. Dean pulled away from me.

" I got this." he said with a slur.

" You're already out a hundred, I'm not going to let these Jerks take you for anymore." You hiss.

" Hey sweet heart, Why don't you just go wait at the bar like a good little girl" The tall guy with the pull stick says. Almost, you think as you're not sure anyone is as tall as your little brother, you Step toe to toe with the man, he has a Mohawk and his brown eyes are tarring down at you with amusement.

" Leave my brother alone, He's to drunk to play and you know it." you say.

" Fine, but he already bet, so I get the money by forfit." he says reaching for the two hundred dollars on the table.

"Wait! Fine Dean, one more game but you better,,,,," you turn to find your brother passed out at a near by table. The Man chuckled.

" looks like big brother is calling it quit." he says. His four buddies behind him started laughing.

" Tell you what sweet heart, I'll buy you a drink for your troubles." he teases.

"How about if I play you for the money?" You say quickly. The man eyes you carefully.

" Why would I do that?" he asks.

" Come on, just give me a chance to clean up my brothers mess at least, " you beg.

" You play pool?" he asks you,

" I've seen my brother play," you say, " I think I can handle it." The man looks at you as if not sure he trust you or not.

" Of course if your scared..." you say letting your words sink in.

" Come on Tim, you can take her." one of his buddies encouraged.

" Fine, I'll even let you break." he said as one of the men rack the balls.

" Break What?" you ask sounding confused.

Tim and his flunkies burst out laughing, 

" You take that white ball, and you break all these other balls apart." He says talking to you as if you were a child.

"oh ok." you line the Qu ball up and take you hit. It flies across the green felt as if it had wings, colliding perfectly sending the other balls scurrying like mice. One.... Two.... Three slide peacefully into the corner pockets. 

" Well look at that." you say smugly, as all five men watch you in shock, in a blink you have cleared the entire table including the eight ball. When you were done you set the pool stick on the table and scoop up the two hundred and fifty dollars. 

" Thanks boys." you say stuffing the money into your Denim Jacket pocket. 

" you cheated me, you said you never played before." Tim hisses.

" Uh no, what I said was I watched my brother play, where do you think I learned it from?" you ask, Tim reached out and grabbed your wrist.

" I wouldn't do that mister." Dean warned, He grabbed you and pulled you away from him.

" I thought something was up, you hustled me, I don't like to be hustled." The man hisses.

" Well this has been fun, but we'll be going now," Dean said as he ushered you away behind him, not taking his eyes off the man.

" Not with my money you won't." Tim says. Suddenly someone grabs you from behind catching you off guard and you let out a scream. Dean turns to face you only to be hit in the back with a pool stick. You watch as your brother stumbles catching himself on a nearby table.

" Dean!" you holler, You brother is instantly on his feet and turning on his attacker. You slam the heel of your foot hard onto the foot of the man who has you,,, He hisses and leans forward slightly and you slam your head into his face hitting him square in the nose. He immediately lets go of you and stumbles away. Your brother is taking on three men by himself now, and you jump to his rescue. You hop onto the back of the closest man and claw at his eyes. He spins like a crazy man and tosses you off of him, you slam into a chair feeling it break under you. He turns on you and you kick out catching him in the groin, he goes down and you jump on top of him slamming your fist into his face. Suddenly there is the sound of Gun fire and everyone stops. You look up to see the bartender, a woman was in her thirties, tall thin with long black hair and really pissed off green eyes, She's holding a pistol in her hand,

" Enough! You two take your money and get the hell out of my bar now! and don't even think about coming back!" she yelled to you and Dean. Dean grabbed your arm pulling you off the guy and pushed you out the door, you both ran to the Impala and jumped in. Rocks spit out from under the tires as Dean sped off. Once away from the bar he looked at you. His lip was bleeding and there was a large bruise forming on his face. 

" You ok?" he asked.

" Yeah, I think so." you say with a whince from the pain in your back, 

" Let me see." Dean said. You turn and raise your shirt, You hear him growl and you realize it must look pretty bad. You lower your shirt an lean back soflty.

" I'm fine Dean, really." you say.

" I tell you what, Next time we get the crap beat out of us it better be for more than 125.00" He says talking about how you just doubled your money. You smile.

" What?" he asks

" Don't you mean 225.00?" you say taking the money out of your pocket.

" How?" he asks.

" The guy who threw me into the chair, just happened to have this in his pocket. Guess he didn't notice me pick it while I was beating the snot out of him." you say with pride, Dean looks at you and a smile spreads across his lips. Despite the pain you both laugh all the way back to the motel


	6. Goodbye's Are Never Easy.

Dear Diary, 

I can't believe he's Gone. I don't know if I should be happy for him, or heart broken.

Dean pulled the Impala up to the motel. As soon as you get out you can hear them at it again. Dean looked at you. he must have seen the sad look on your face because he gives you a small wink before heading inside. I followed him head down. 

" What's going on?" Dean asked 

" You're brother is deserting us." John sneered. 

" What?" you ask confused.

" I got in." he says smiling at you. Your eyes widen.

" Stanford?" you ask smiling.

" Yep." he tells you. You hug him tight around the waist. Your little brother is so tall now you feel like your hugging a giant, as his arms go around you.

" Wait?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" you dad snaps.

" I.... I... Well.... I knew he applied." you stammered.

"AND YOU DIDN'TO THINK TO TELL ME?" John yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE, TAKE THIS OUT ON HER. SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, IT'S MY DESCION." Sam warned, coming to your defense.

" DID YOU KNOW?!" you dad asked Dean. Dean held his hand up.

" No sir." he replied.

"DAD I'M GOING TO SCHOOL, AND THAT'S FINAL...." Sam says firmly.

"YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR,, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT COMING BACK!" you hear the words coming out of your fathers mouth and your stomach sinks.

"Daddy don't say that." you beg. You look at Dean for help, but he just stands there arms crossed, clearly not wanting to get involved. 

" If that's how you want it, then fine. " Sam says calmly as he picks up his bag and heads out the door. You watch shocked.

" Dad.... go after him." you beg.

"He made his choice." John says not looking at you. You race out the door after your little brother.

" Sam!" you call. Sam stops and turns to face you as you jog to catch up to him.

" Sammy don't go like this, please." you beg.

" I have to go y/n, you know how bad I want this." He says.

" I know. It's just... Not like this Sam. Go in an talk to him. Please." you say. 

" There's no talking to him sis, you know that. It's his way or no way." Sam reminds you.

" He didn't mean that Sam. not really." you tell him.

" Yeah, yeah he did. I have to go, I have a bus to catch." he says picking up his bag again.

" Wait take this." you say handing him the hundred you had pocketed off the guy at the bar.

" I can't take this." he says.

" I want you too. I'd give you more but Dean has the rest.." you say shoving the money in his hand. He bends down and kisses your cheek.

" Thanks sis. Take care of them, and yourself." Sam tells you.

" yeah of course, and you better keep in touch with me, you hear?" you say. 

" I will." he says turning to leave.

"Sammy, I love you." you call. He stops and looks at you one more time.

" I love you too." he says, you both have tears in your eyes as he walks away. You turn to head back toward to your room, only to find Dean standing in the entrance way watching you. You thought about walking past him not saying a word. After all he was no help in defusing the situation with Sam and your dad. But instead you practically throw your self at him.... he wraps his arms around you as your tears stain his shirt. 

" It's gonna be ok sis." he says as he hugs you tight, but you can hear his voice crack as he says it.


	7. First Love

Dear Diary,  
Tonight I met the man of my dreams. His name is Paul, and he's perfect.........

You step into the Stark County Police department.

"Can I help you?" The deputy behind the desk asks.

"I sure hope so. My name is y/n Arrow. I'm with the N.Y. Daily Times. I was hoping I could talk to your sheriff regarding your Carson and Pike Case." you say sweetly, showing your fake press badge.

" um just a minute." she says unsure like. You smile and wait as she picks up her phone. When she hangs up she looks at you still confused.

"Sheriff Parkers office is down the hall." she tells you. You give a small nod and head that way. You and Dean had been hunting with out your dad for months now. You had caught wind of the suspicious deaths in this small town and upon arriving Dean had asked you to go talk to the locals while he went to the morgue. No scratch that he had ordered you to. Ever since Sam left for college, and Dad had took off on his Own Dean had become almost impossible to live with. You round the stop I. Front of the sheriffs door and knock.

"It's open!" a deep voice says. You open the door and freeze. Sheriff Sham stood and walked around his desk to shake your hand. He was tall at least 6foot. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes. His muscular body pressed against his brown uniform as if begging to be released. His hand engulfed yours as his lips curled up into a sexy smile.

"Agent please have a seat." he said smiling you swallow hard force a smile and take a seat across from him.

"so you're here about our little animal attack? Why is that?" he asks kindly.

"um... well we want to make sure that's exactly what happened." you murmur.

"what else could it be? The two teenagers were found with there body pretty much torn apart, and looking like they were used for tooth picks. And seeing as how they were found pit by Walnut Creek, in the middle of Walnut forest.... doesn't take a scientist to figure that out does it?" he asked with a chuckle. You sit up straight and cross your legs, your tight Jeans showing off your curves.

"Well I suppose, but see sheriff, do you get alot of vicious animals around these parts?" you ask. The sheriff studies you a moment.

"You are a cute think aren't you?" he says a gleam in his eyes. You blush slightly. 

"Thank you, but my question is sheriff, what around here could do that?" you ask.

"Coyote maybe?" he says. You think a moment and give a nod.

"Coyotes often attack people?" you ask.

"Usually no. But maybe it was sick, or must passed off. Who knows. "

"I see have you had any Coyote sightings?" you ask. He looks at you amused and raises an eyebrow.

"a few. " he says.

" Any other missing persons, or strange things got going on here?" you ask. 

"Come to thing of it, a man by the name of Ben Killroy just up and disappeared three weeks ago. He's Wife says he went to work and never came back." 

"Did you follow up on that?" 

"Of course I did. " 

' and what did you find out? " you ask.

" Tel' ya what. You agree to go out to have a few drinks with me and I'll tell you." he says. You sit stunned a moment his blue eyes starting at you.

"what?" 

 

"come on, you me a couple of drinks, and I'll tell you everything you want to know.". he says. You should have told him no dice, and lord knows for what ever reason you smile. 

" ok give me a call." you say jotting your number down and getting up. He walks you to his door and gives you a wink as you leave. All the way back to the motel all you could think is How do I tell Dean


	8. First Love cont.

Dear Diary.

As I made my way back to the motel all I could think was how God forsaken hot sheriff Paul sham. I smile to myself probably looking like a fool but not caring. Never have I ever felt this way. The sweaty palms. The fast beating heart. Dad had told me once how when he first laid eyes on mom he knew she was the one. But I could never know what he meant till now. There was just something about Paul, something that screamed he's the one. I open the door to the motel, as Dean looked up at me from his files.

"so how did it go?" he asked as I pulled off my jean jacket. I shrugged.

"ok I guess. Their calling it an coyote attack." you say, nervously.

"Of course they are." he says rolling his eyes. "any thing else?" "No not yet." you mumble. "what?" he asked. "uh. What did you find out?" you blurt changing the subject. Dean turned back toward the files in front of him. "Hell I don't know. Every sign points to a ware wolf. Here's the thing they both tested positive for Rohypnol."

"What?" you ask confused. You walk across the room and glance over your brothers shoulder. 

"Hold on they were roofied ?" You ask amazed. 

"yeah. The question is why would a werewolf need to drug it's victims? Also why wouldn't the sheriff mention this to you?" Dean wonders. You shrug.

"Maybe he didn't get the report back yet." you suggest defensively Dean raises an eye 

"I'm fine." You insist turning away quickly. "I'm gonna go take a shower." you say hurrying into the bathroom. You place your head against the bathroom door and breath deeply.

15 minutes later you step out of the small motel bathroom, dressed and ready for your date. Dean was gone and there was a note on the small table.

" Had to go out. Dean." Shot and to the point, yep that's your big brother. There was a knock on your room door and your heart paused. You open it to find the sheriff, not in his drab brown uniform, but more casual in tight Jeans and white shirt. 

" You look great." he says. 

" Thank you, you too." you say nervously. 

" Ready?" he asked. 

" yeah just a second." you say. You turn and Jot " Me Too" at the bottom of Dean's note, grab your jacket and turn. " Now I am." you say stepping through the door. 

 

Dean..

Dean unlocked the motel room door and set the bag off food onto the small table. 

" y/n? You fall asleep in there?" he calls out. When you didn't answer he went to the bathroom to find the door open and it empty. Panic set in. He grabbed his phone and dialed your number. The sound of ( your fav son or ring tone) filed the room. He followed it to find your phone sitting on the dresser.

" Son of a bitch!" he hissed he was about to go look for you when he glanced at his note next to the food bag. Me Too. It read. He growled.

You

You set at the small coffee shop looking into Paul's Blue eyes, as he talked.

" Well that's pretty much me in a nut shell. So tell me about your life." Paul said sipping his coffee.

" Me.... Um, well." This was always a tricky thing for you, telling people about your life. You had to be sure to only let certain things pop out of your mouth, usually you just lied, but this time for some reason you felt the need to tell him as much as your could.

" Well I was born in Lawrence Kansas, Where I lived till I was 2 1/2, when my mom was killed in a fire." You start.

" God I'm sorry." He says. You shrug.

" IT's ok, it was a long time ago. After that My dad, 2 brothers and I pretty much moved around alot." you say.

" So you have brothers?" He says smiling.

" Uh yeah... I'm the middle child. My little brother Sam.. He's going to law school at Standford." you say proudly.

" Really? And your other brother?" HE asks.

" Dean? Um... It's complicated." you mutter. He seems to understand and gives a small nod letting the subject drop.

"So why FBI?" he asks.

" Why a cop?" you ask tossing the question back at him.

" I want to help people." he replies.

" Ditto." you say sipping your Latte. He raises an eyebrow at you.

" You are secretive aren't you?" he says.

" Am I?" you reply. 

" So sheriff...." you start. 

" Paul." he corrects.

" Paul.... these killings, how sure are you it's coyote?" you ask.

" No... no, we are not talking shop tonight." he says placing a hand over top of yours. You smile and melt at his touch. 

" Ok." you say softly.

 

Dean.

Dean paced the the small motel room. It had been 2 hrs and you still hadn't returned.

 

" I am going to kill her!" he growled as he snatched up his car keys, and Pulled open the door. He stopped short when he saw you standing there hand outreached with your motel key looking surprised.

" WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he snapped as he yanked you inside and slammed the door.

" I told you I was going out, didn't you see my note?" you ask as if no big deal.

" Note? ME Too is not a note!" he hisses. You roll your eyes and slip off your jean jacket.

" You didn't tell me where you were going." you insist.

" I went to get food, I was gone 20 minutes. You've been gone 2 hrs!" he growled. " PLUS You didn't take your damn phone!" 

" Crap... Sorry." you say taking your phone from him.

" YOU'RE SORRY?! WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU?!" he exclaimed.

" Stop yelling at me, and I'll tell you! " you snap Dean takes a deep breath. 

" Fine I'm not yelling. " he says.

" I had a date.." you say matter of fact like.

" A Date..Date?" Dean asks stunned.

" Yes. The Sheriff asked me out for coffee." you say. 

" Coffee, I'm here worried sick about you, and your off getting your Jollies?" he sneers. 

" It's not like that." you say.

" It better not be." he warns.

" For your information, Paul is a sweet, caring man." you tell him. Dean looks at you as if you have lost your mind.

" And further more, I am a grown woman, I do not need your permission, OR approval to do anything!" you snap, heading back out the door.

" Where are you going?" he asks

" OUT!" you yell before slamming the door behind you.


	9. A Wolf in Sheep's clothing

Dear Diary,

What gives him the right to tell me how to live my life? Because he's Dean Winchester? Well by God I'm y/n Winchester! I don't need a boss! I can do what I want, when I want, where ever I want! And that includes GOING OUT FOR FREAKING COFFEE!" I actually yell that last part out loud. I look around to see if anyone heard me, and realize that in my absent mind I had walked to a near by park. There was no one around, which actually gives me an eerie feeling, like the world has come to an end and I am the last person alive. My foot steps echo against the pavement as I walk the sidewalk trail. I round the bend and stop at the small pond, As I look over the calm water I feel the Presence of someone behind me and go into defense mode. I spin and in two seconds have who eve it is on the ground, strattling him.

" Wow, your fast." He says. I look into the eyes of Paul. 

" Sorry, you startled me." I say not moving.

" I can see that. um could I get up?" he asks smiling.

" Geeze. I'm sorry." I say climbing up off of him. I hold out my hand and help him to his feet.

"Where is every one?" I ask.

" Oh, we have placed a curfew, till we can catch this thing." he says smoothing out his clothes.

"O I see." I reply awkwardly. What is wrong with me? I can't even talk around him.

" Yeah, so I was jut doing a quick sweep of the park when I saw you." he says. 

" I just needed a walk." I say. 

" ok if I walk with you?" he asks. My phone buzzes and I look down to see Dean's name. I hit ignore and look up into his blue eyes.

" I'd like that." I say. 

Dean.

" What in the hell is the matter with that girl?" I say out loud. " She has got to be the most stubbornest person alive!" 

My first thought was to just let her go, she'll come to her senses sooner or later. But then she didn't come back, and she didn't answer her phone. I tried her number once more, but when it went to voicemail I snatched up my keys and headed out the door. I drive down the deserted streets. It's like a ghost town. It's only 7 o'clock and there's not a soul around. The small ma and pop diner closed. The coffee shop that her and that damn sheriff were at closed. Even the only gas station shut up tight. IT's odd almost as if everyone is hiding from something, or someone.

" Damn is y/n, where in the Hell are you?" I ask peering out the window for any sign of life. My heart quickens as a panic for my sister begins to set in.

 

You 

Walking and talking with Paul was as natural to me as breathing. It was as if we were meant to be together, as if God created this moment just so we could find each other.

"This park seems to go on forever." I say 

" Yeah, it's big alright. A few years back, the city wanted to take part of this park and build apartments on it, but the town voted against it." He says.

" I'm glad, it would be a shame to take away the beauty of this place with man made buildings." I say. He smiles and takes my hand.

" Want to see something that is off limits to the average public?" he asks.

" Sure." I tell him. He smiles and leads me off the trail.

Dean. 

" Come on y/n. Where in the hell are you?" I ask no one. I see someone out of the corner of my eye, an older man taking out his garbage. I slow next to him and roll down my window.

" Excuse me." I say. He glances at me for a moment, says nothing and turns to head back up his driveway.

" Hey, excuse me!" I say louder as I step out of the Impala. He doesn't stop and I practically have to run to catch up to him. I place my hand on his shoulder and feel him tense up as I step in front of him. I pull out my Fake I.D and flash it at him.

" I'm Agent Reynolds, Have you seen this woman?" I ask showing a picture of my sister. The man shakes his head.

" Where is everyone?" I ask him glancing up and down the empty road.

" Curfew." he says. He steps around me and heads back toward his house. I thought he was going to leave me standing there, with no answers and no help but he stopped in his door way and turned to face me.

" Try the park. But you better hurry, it's getting late." he says and then he was gone. 

" Shit." I whisper as I hurry back to my car, and speed off.

You. 

" Where exactly are we going?" I ask Paul the deeper into the woods we go. 

" This is where the boys were." he says as we stop next to a small cave.

"Wait, I thought they died over at the creek." I say confused. 

" No they were moved to the creek, They were killed here." He says. Something in his voice sends a chill through out your body.

"I don't understand." I say.

" Sure you do y/n, your a smart girl." He says smiling at me. I stand there looking at him, he wasn't the same man I had coffee with, or maybe he was and I was just blinded by how good looking he was. He looked up at me with those sweet blue eyes.

" Ok fine, I'll spell it out for you. See Those two idiots ignored the curfew and came to the park anyway. So when I found them , I gave them a choice, Go to Jail for breaking a curfew, or help me with a little community service. Guess which they chose.

" You killed them?" I asked shocked.

" No... Of course not. I'm a hero y/n, by sacrificing them I saved so many. " He says taking my hand. I stood there trying to understand what he was saying. 

" If this thing gets fed, then it won't wreck havoc on the town, the need of the many out weighs the meed of the few." He says smiling. I go to pull my hand away but he slaps a handcuff on my wrist. 

" What are you doing? Let me go!" I snap.

" Now don't be like that y/n. I know it may look like I was leading you on, but the truth is if things were different You and I really could have something, but I took an oath to protect the people of this town." He said as he tried to attach the other cuff to a near by tree. I snapped out of my shock and shoved him hard, He fell to the ground and I tried to hurry past him. He reached out and grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall hard onto my knees. I cry out in pain but kick out at him with my other foot. Next thing I knew he was on top of me cussing.

" God damn Bitch, why do you have to make this so much harder than it has to be?" He snarled. He rolled me over onto m back and i slapped him hard. But he hit me with his fist and I saw stars. I could feel my face start to swell as he jerked me to my feet. 

" Damn those two kids didn't put up this much of a fight, or that stupid slut a month back." he said irritated. I heard something stir inside the cave. 

" He's awake." The sheriff said as I heard someone yelling inside the cave as if in severe pain.

" Got about two minutes before he totally wolfs out on me. I'd introduce you but the truth is Max isn't really a people person ya know. He's more of a loan wolf. " He says as he tries to pull me closer to the cave.

" Paul Please, you don't have to do this." I beg. 

" I do, it's my job to take care of my little brother. See Max it was my fault he got himself this way, I wasn't doing my Job, but I'm not going to let him down, not anymore." He says. There is a sound coming from behind the sheriff and My heart leaped for Joy when I saw My big brother standing there pissed off.

 

Dean

 

I got to the park as fast as I could, The problem was the damn park was almost as big as the town. I yelled you name. calling you as I ran like a blind man to no where. I finally found the pond, and was about to call 911 for help when I saw it. The locket Sammy and I had given you years back for your birthday. it must have fallen off your necklace again. I stopped to pick it up when I heard your voice, yell out in pain.

" Y/n!" I yell as I take off at the sound of your voice. I break through the trees just in time to see the Sheriff man handling you, the side of your face is bruised and swollen and Your Jeans are torn. I cross the space between us in the blink of an eye. 

" Hey Jack ass!" I yell. The sheriff turns to face me shock accross his face.

Dear Diary, 

It all happened so fast, I never thought I would be so happy to see my overly protective big brother. But he was there and had Paul on the ground. He was beating him so hard I thought for sure he was going to kill him.

" Dean, Stop!" I yell. He looks up at me. 

"Are you ok?" he asks as he stands infront of me.

"Dean we have to get out of here! There's a wolf! we have to go now!" I yell dragging him past the wounded sheriff. 

" What?" he asks. There was a loud growl from the cave and we both turn to see a werewolf standing in the caves entrance, his eyes glow anger at the sight of us and saliva spews from his mouth. Dean instantly jumps in front of me. 

Y/n Go!" he yells.

" I'm not leaving you!" I insisted.

The beast comes out of the cave, it moves toward us. 

" Y/n get the hell out of here now!" Dean snaps.

" No! Not with out you!" I say pulling him along with me as I back away. The wolf caught sight of his brother laying on the ground and instantly reached out grabbing him by his ankle and pulling him toward him.

" Max... No it's me! It's Paul! Max! Them! Their the ones!" The Sheriff begged. Dean took this as the opritunuity to usher me out of the area. As soon as We hit the Pavement we heard Paul's blood curdling scream. I stumbled with my bag leg and Dean scooped me up, and carried me to the safety of the Impala. He pops open the trunk of the Impala and takes out his gun. I watch as he drops a silver bullet into the the chamber.

" Dean..." I say 

" Get in the car and stay there till I get back." He says.

" But you only have one bullet." I say worried as he opens the passenger seat.

" That's all I am going to need." He says as he helps me into the car. I watch nervously as he heads off toward the wolf.

What seems like forever later he finally appears and and hurries to get in the car. 

" Did you get it?" I ask as he head back toward the motel.

" You know it." he says.

"Are you ok?" He asks looking at the bruise on my face and the blood soaking into the leg of my Jeans.

" Yeah. I'll live." I say forcing a smile.

" Wait here." he says running in to get our things. When he gets back he spins out o the motel. The car is quiet till we hit the city limits.

" Dean, I'm so sorry." I say.

" What for?" He asks

"For not keeping my head in the game, for letting my guard down, for everything." I say trying not to cry.

" For being human? Look sis, you and me against the world right?" he says giving me a wink. 

" So where are we going?" I ask smiling.

"Dad, I think I found him." He tells me.

" Really?" I ask

" Yeah, but I think we may make a stop first." He tells me.

" Thanks Dean." I say.

" For what?" He replies.

" For not telling me I told you so." I say. He motions me to him and I slid across the seat. He puts his arm loving and protectively around me.

"Hey we all make mistakes. But I did tell you so." he teased. I shake my head and smile as I close my eyes knowing I'm always safe with my big brother around.


	10. The Three Amigo's Again

Dear Diary,

Here I sit in the back seat of the Impala. Why the back seat you ask. Well Because My overly tall little brother is occupying what use to be my seat. Dean and I went to Stanford and convinced him to help us find dad. I know Sam really didn't want to come with, And why would he? He has a pretty good life going on back there. A Hot Girlfriend, a free ride to be a lawyer. Shoot, I'm surprised he came at all, not sure If I would have had it been me. But still here we are together again, the Three Amigos. I don't even mind being in the back, if it means were still all together again. 

Dean glances at me from the rear view mirror. 

"What abut you?" he asks.

"What about me?" I ask tucking my diary into my bag, on the seat next to me. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"Sure I could eat." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Then food it shall be." he says as he pulls into a small truck stop diner. "Aunt Marie's" Almost shouts out at us in Neon Pink from the sign above the building. Dean Parked the impala infront of the large window, same as he always did so he could keep an eye on his prized Possession. Sam gets out and holds the door open for me. I smile at him as I step out into the night air. He smiles back showing his deep dimples. "God How I missed my little brother." I think. I pull my jacket around me to try and block out the chilly night air. I glanced up at the night sky, there wasn't a star in the sky and the moon was very visible, giving off an eerie feeling. A Shiver spreads down my spine, as I get the feeling of someone watching us. I turn to see no one.

"You ok?" Dean asks glancing around the parking lot with me, not really sure what it is he's looking for.

"I don't know, I just got an odd feeling." I mutter.

"What kind of weird feeling?" Sam asks. 

"I don't know, probably nothing. Let's eat." I say smiling at them as I walk inside. 

We took a seat next to the Window so that Dean could keep an eye on Baby. There weren't to many people there. A couple of truckers sat at the counter sipping coffee. A man and woman occupied a small table in the middle of the diner, while another couple and their young daughter were in a booth in the corner of the room. The waitress walked up to us and smiled. She had long auburn hair, with piercing green eyes. She was rather pretty and the dingy blue and white plaid uniform did nothing for her.

"Hi, What can I get you?" She asks. Dean smiles his charming smile and I roll my eyes causing Sam to chuckle. 

"Well, Amy" Dean began reading her name tag. " I will have a bacon cheese burger, with fries and coke." he says 

"And you?" she asks smiling at Sam across from us.

"Grilled Chicken salad. Ranch dressing on the side, and a coke." Sam says. 

"And you sweetheart?" she asks me.

"I will have the foot long chili Cheese Dog, double order of Onion rings, and a Large Strawberry shake, with TWO Cherries." You tell her. She laughs 

"I'll be back with your drinks." she says. Dean and Sam look at me surprised by how much food I had ordered.

"What I'm hungry." I say with a shrug.

"So Sammy, Jessica.... She's pretty cute." I say changing the subject.

"Way out of his league." Dean says.

"Jealous much?" I ask. Sam chuckles as I jab my elbow into Dean's side.

"Not even." He replies annoyed. Amy returned with our drinks and a slice of Apple pie. She sets the pie in front of me. 

"I didn't order this." I tell her.

"It's on the house, cutie." She says before walking away putting a little sway in her step.

We all sit there stunned for a second.

"What just happened?" I ask even though I already knew.

"I think our waitress is into you." Sam says. I pick up my fork and take a bite.

"Man this is awesome pie." I say.

" Give me a bite." Dean says picking up his fork. I move the plate away from him.

"Get your own waitress." I tease. Sam chuckles.

"Jerk." Dean says laying his fork down again.

"Bitch." I reply, my mouth full of pie.

"So You really think Dad is in Jericho?" Sam asks.

"I'd almost bet on it." Dean says. 

"I was thinking how great it will be when we find dad, all of us together again, like old times." I say. Dean gave a small smile, but Sam looked at me sadly.

"Sis, I'm not staying, after we find dad I'm going back to Stanford. Remember." Sam says. The smile on my face fell. 

"Yeah I know, I was just saying." I reply with a shrug pushing the saucer away from me.

"Why do you have to do that?" Dean asks

"What?" Sam asks

"Really? Why can't you just let her be happy?" Dean asks.

"I'm just being honest Dean. I told you both from the start, once we are done in Jericho I'm leaving." he says. Dean looks at Sam angrily.

"It's ok Dean, Really. Can you let me out so I can use the bath room?" I ask. Dean slides out and I hurry away from my brothers. I step inside the small bathroom and lock the door, allowing my tears to fall for the first time. 

"You're so stupid, thinking it could go back to the way it was." I tell my reflection. I splash some cold water on my face and look back at the mirror. Standing behind me was a young woman, she was tall with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at me. I turned only to find I was alone, I turned back at the mirror she reached out and touched my shoulder. Someone banged on the bath room door and I jumped. 

"Y/n! Open this damn door or I swear to God I will break it down." Dean snapped. I unlocked and yanked the door open.

"What is your problem?" I hiss.

"Are you kidding me? You've been in there for like 15 minutes." He says.

"What?" I say glancing at the empty bathroom behind me.

"Yeah, your food is cold, are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, my stomach is upset, that's all."I say walking past him. I returned to the table with him on my heels.

"Hey you ok?" Sam asked as I slid in to the booth.

"Yeah, fine." I say.

"Look y/n I...." He started.

"Never mind. It's all good." I say, forcing a smile. 

I could barely eat, thinking about the girl in the bathroom, and how in the world 15 minutes had passed with out my even knowing it. She didn't really hurt me, in fact she seemed kind of happy to see me. By time we were ready to leave I had convinced myself that there was nothing there, that I was just really tired and the truth was I had probably fallen asleep on my feet. Shoot It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened, Once when I was little I fell asleep standing in the shower, I had woken up to almost ice cold water. 

We finished the meal and I went to pay Amy for our food. 

"Was it ok?" She asked me smiling.

"Yes." I said " Um Amy, has anyone ever reported anything odd in the bath room?" I ask She looked at me oddly.

"Like what?" she asked. 

"Oh I don't know. Like it being cold, or smelling weird." I say.

"Something wrong with the bathroom?" she asks glancing toward it.

"No, I just thought. You know what never mind, I'm just really tired. My brother's and I have been driving a long time." I say handing her my money. 

"Well if you come back through this way, besure to give me a call." She says handing me a piece of paper with my change. I smile sweetly and go to join my brothers waiting at the door. I glance at the paper.

"Amy- 555-2726" it says.

"What's that?" Dean asks.

"Her phone number." I say slipping it into my pocket as we head toward the car.

"You switching sides?" Sam asks amused.

"No, but it's nice to know I got options." I tease as I climb back into the back seat. We pull away and I get another chill. As we head down the road I look out the window half expecting to see the girl only seeing no one. Some where in the night I had fallen asleep. 

The warning,

I am asleep in the car, I can hear the music playing in the distance from Dean's radio. I sit up to find I am not alone. The blond girl is sitting there next to me, she is wearing an off the shoulder blue blouse, and Jeans. 

" How did You get here?" I ask. My brothers sit up front as if they can't even see me.

"Who are you?" I ask, She doesn't answer, she just sits there smiling at me. 

"Are you a spirit?" I ask, But I can already feel that she is not. She reaches out and touches me. This time a pain rushes through me. I try to move but I can't. I try to yell but all that comes out is a whimper. 

"You have been chosen." I voice echoed in my head. 

"y/n! Y/n! Wake up!" Some one calls I can feel them shaking me.

"Chosen for what?" I ask.

"To do what needs to be done." She says. 

"Y/n! Open your eyes!" Deans voice yells at me. I force my eyes open and suck in a deep breath.

The Impala is pulled over the side of the road and both my brothers are leaning over the front seat both of them looking at me as if had just come back from the dead.

"Are you ok?" Dean asks

"Yeah, Bad bream I guess." I say sitting up.

"Since when do you sleep with your eyes open?" Dean asks

"What?" I ask confused.

"Your eyes were wide open, but there was no life in them." Sam says.

"Are you sure your ok?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go." I insist. Dean watches me for a moment before turning around and driving on. I sit there in the back seat as Stix plays from the speakers. 

Who is this girl, and what does she mean by the chosen one?" I wonder.


End file.
